Frozen Yoghurt
by The Wicked Queen
Summary: The Snow Queen handed the cursed ice-cream cone to Robin instead of Marian.


The comic books hit the counter with a slap just as a young waitress brought Henry his hot chocolate. She looked about sixteen and had a sweet smile directed at him.

_Too old for him_, Regina thought protectively, shooting the girl a look before she sat next to her son.

She may be reformed, but she certainly could still inspire a healthy dose of fear every once in a while, she reasoned. Henry turned in his seat, his expression changed from befuddled curiosity when he saw the comics to a smile when he faced her.

"I didn't know which ones you were reading these days," she said.

"These are awesome. Much better than algebra." he gestured to the books in front of him. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do this."

Her smile faltered. "Well, I wanted to." By the slight confusion in his mostly unchanged expression she knew she had misunderstood his previous sentence and lightened the mood with, "But don't get used to it."

They shared a laugh. Henry turned back to his schoolwork and Regina reached for a comic. _I shouldn't bother him while he's busy with homework_, she thought.

But unable to help herself asked, "Isn't it funny how these are just ink and paper but everything in your storybook is real?" He looked up, his interest obviously piqued. "Makes you wonder who wrote it, doesn't it?"

Henry turned in his seat. "The storybook?" She hummed in affirmation. He shrugged. "No-one knows," he dismissed, but he placed his pen down on his book, so clearly he knew this conversation wouldn't be as simple as that.

"Oh, come on." She put the comic back on the counter. "You're such an expert on all this. You've read it cover to cover. There's nothing in the book that gives... Even a clue?"

His eyes narrowed at her even as he tried to hide a smirk. He was clearly pleased by her sudden interest in the book, but also seemed to be trying to make sense of it. "What are you up to?"

She scoffed in a way to say, "Nothing," but sighed and gave in a moment later. A surrender. She'd promised him honesty once. And it was not a promise she planned to break anytime soon.

"These stories about me in the book... I was written as a villain. And things never work out for the villain, so I... I want to find whoever wrote this book and make them..." His brows rose and eyes widened, a stern reprimand of "Mom..." in his eyes. "Ask them," she corrected, "to write me a happy ending." She cringed once it was all out. "Is that crazy?" she asked, already expecting the worst answer.

He shook his head enthusiastically. "This is the best idea you've ever had!" he exclaimed. "We _have_ to change the book because it's wrong about you. We just have to find the clues."

"We?" she repeated, touched. "You'll help me?"

Henry nodded again. She suddenly saw him as ten again, mischievous and excited, making plans to see Emma Swan behind her back. His next sentence didn't help to pull her from those dark memories.

"It'll be our own secret mission."

"Like that _Operation Viper_ you had with Emma," she asked through a convincing, albeit dark, chuckle.

"Cobra," he corrected, "but yeah. This one we'll call Operation..." he trailed off and looked at the counter thoughtfully, brows furrowed to show how hard his mind was working. His fingers touched his forgotten pen and lifted it to start absently tapping on the notebook in front of him.

Regina chuckled at the sight. Then it came to her. "Mongoose."

He dropped his pen and looked up like he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. "Perfect," he said. "Operation Mongoose it is."

The bell to the diner jingled and the door opened. Regina didn't pay any mind to the new diner patron until Henry momentarily perked up in his seat. His expression fell quickly.

"Hey Mom," he greeted, a question of concern in his tone.

Regina tensed at the title and who it announced though she kept her expression light for Henry. A mess of blonde curls in her peripheral and then Emma Swan, the savior, the ruiner of lives, was hugging her son. _Our son_, some part of her corrected tiredly.

"Hey kid." The hug was brief. She eyed the comics on the counter. "How's the homework coming?" Emma asked with a laugh.

Henry gave a guilty shrug and made some comment about how school sucked before he turned his attention back to his work. Emma Swan checking to make sure he's doing his homework, Regina noted, amused. Then the blonde's attention turned to her and Regina understood why Henry's expression dropped so fast.

"What's wrong?" she heard herself ask.

She swallowed. "Can we... Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly.

Regina nodded and stood. They stepped outside the diner for a moment. The cold air and her anger toward the so-called savior hit her at the same time.

"I'm not in the best of moods with you, Swan, so make it quick."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "It's Robin."

_**...**_

"And why exactly am _I_ here?" she asked.

She ignored the pale ice blue body resting on the couch of what used to be her office. She turned her back to it, unable to think of it as... _him_. Robin was warm and alive, whole and ridiculously optimistic and good. He was not cold - in the literal or figurative sense. He was not an ice statue for heavens sake. Or at least she couldn't admit he was.

She looked around the group for an answer. They all averted her eyes with varying degrees of awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Please don't tell me you think I did this," she scoffed.

"No," Snow White jumped in immediately. "No, Regina, of course not. It's just... Well, we-"

"This is a magical problem so we need a magical solution," Emma cut in.

The former Mayor, redeemed Evil Queen, and ex-dark sorceress gave the blonde such a cold look she averted her green eyes and awkwardly slunk away to the other side of the room to her puppy-eyed pirate lover. Hook placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured something near her head.

"Is there _any_thing you can do?" Charming asked, taking a step forward, nearly in front of his daughter.

_Ever the protective do-gooder_, she thought dryly.

The seriousness in his eyes and hesitancy in his step emphasized the sincerity of his question. He was concerned about his friend. He and Robin had gotten quite close during the missing year, she recalled with a pang of sadness and longing.

Thoughts of wingless fairies, tattoos and prophecies spun through her mind. _"See that man over there? He's your soulmate. The one with the lion tattoo." _She pushed them aside and focused on the prince.

She looked around at them all and shook her head apologetically. "No," she said. "I'm sorry, but I really am the wrong person for this."

"The fairies are useless, love," Hook spoke up. "And the crocodile," he said with a dark mirthless laugh, "wouldn't waste his time on this. You're-"

"That's not what I meant," she cut in. They all looked at her questioningly. Regina sighed. "Marian... True love's kiss. It will..." she found herself looking over her shoulder at it- at him. "Only an act of true love will thaw him," she said softly. She turned back to find them all with pity in their eyes. Pity she had no need for. "It breaks every curse," she said, voice factual. "He needs his wife."

_**...**_

Her hand were on both sides of his head, lips inches from his before she hesitated and pulled back to look questioningly at the group.

"So I just... _kiss..._ him?" Marian asked uncertainly.

Regina sat in the chair by the fireplace, furthest from them, and glanced up at the ridiculous question. She rolled her eyes at the scene. The Charming and their pirate mascot stood in a half-circle around the brunette and her iced husband, all waiting avidly for the gust of pure blinding light and sharp gasp of breath from a corpse.

_Oh how they love these moments_, she thought with a sigh.

The youngest Charming shifted in her arms. She adjusted him to lay more comfortably and turned her attention to him. It was easier than watching her soulmate awake to his wife's kiss and return to the family they created. No matter what she did, she always lost someone in the end. And so she sat and rocked the baby in her arms. She sat and traced her index finger over his features. She sat and touched his soft brown hair. She sat. And waited. But there was no pure blinding white light. There was no gust of wind. Or sharp inhale of breath. There was nothing but a shocked whisper of, "It didn't work."

Warily, the Queen lifted her eyes. Brown orbs observed the scene of a disappointed but accepting brunette looking at her frozen husband.

"Maybe... Maybe we should get Roland to try," Snow White suggested, tone unsure.

Marian nodded. They all did.

"No."

They all looked at her. It was the first thing she said since Marian arrived. She'd had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making it very clear what she thought of being insulted in front of her son, but now they were suggesting they subject Roland to such pressure. Sweet little Roland who would blame himself if it didn't work. If he couldn't wake his papa.

It was Emma who tried to challenge her. "Regina-"

"No," she said again, standing in her outrage. David came to her quickly. She passed his son to him wordlessly. He stepped out into the hall with Neal.

"He's a child," she said incredulously. "And you not only want him to see his father like this," she gestured toward his iced form, outraged, "but expect him to break a curse!"

"He loves his father," Marian spoke up, clearly unafraid of the threat in the Queen's voice.

"And you don't?" Regina was tempted to ask. Again she bit her tongue.

"There is no truer love than that of a parent and their child," she said, sharing a glance with Emma and Snow who gave tight smiles in response. "Roland will be able to break this spell. I believe it with all my heart."

"And if he can't?" Regina asked, taking a step toward the woman she would have killed three decades ago. "If his kiss doesn't work and Robin," her voice nearly hitched on his name, but she kept going, "is stuck like this... indefinitely... Are you volunteering to explain the concept of love to a crying five-year-old then?"

"Volunteering?" she repeated, insulted. "Volunteering?" Marian's anger flared then, and Regina was reminded of the diner. "He's _my_ son!"

Regina stepped back at that, felt as if she'd just been slapped. Just days ago that boy had asked to call her mommy, and just days ago she'd said yes. She thought of the Enchanted Forest, of a curious boy asking hundreds of questions, saving him from a flying monkey, entertaining him with her magic, his sweet call of "My Majesty," that never failed to pull a smile from her.

Marian's return hadn't only taken Robin from her. It took Roland too. It took away the family she thought they would have.

_**...**_

"R'gina!"

Though taken by surprise, she turned in time and caught him quite easily. "Roland," she breathed against his dark brown curls. He held onto her for a long moment.

"Missed you," he mumbled into her ear.

Her lips pulled into a smile. "I've missed you too, my little knight."

"Roland," Marian scolded, having just caught up to him.

Regina smirked internally at the thought of him running to see her, her smirk deepened at Marian's wide eyes when she saw her son in her embrace. The boy pulled away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

She huffed out a breath and reached for his hand. Roland took a step backward.

"Give me a moment with him," Regina asked, voice soft and courteous, filled with the newly accepted fact that she had to ask to see this child.

Her jaw crossed in irritated, Marian nodded and walked through the doors into the Mayor's office.

"Is ice-cream bad, Gina?"

Her head whipped to him, to his wide and frightened brown eyes. "No," she said quickly, taking his small hands. "No, of course not."

He didn't seem to believe her. "Henry said if you eat it too quick you'll get... brain freeze," he said the word as if it were a horrible disease and Regina was tempted to laugh. "But..." His face scrunched up. "But Papa didn't eat his ice-cream fast." He looked down and tear droplets fell. "It's my fault, Gina."

"No, it isn't," she said firmly, squeezing his hands. "Roland, it's not your fault."

"It is," he cried. "If I didn't ask for ice-cream, Papa wouldn't have gotten it and he wouldn't be frozen."

"Roland," she said sternly. She ducked her head to meet his eyes. They were teary and sad. "It's not your fault," she said again, tone leaving no room for argument. Taking a breath to calm herself, she asked, "Did your mother tell you what happened?" He glanced down and nodded. She took a guess and asked, "Did she tell you it was your fault too?"

He remained quiet but that was all the answer Regina needed. She stood angrily. "Wait here." She gestured to one of the seats by the door before walking off.

He ran after her and grabbed her hand "No! I want to save Papa."

She halted at the feel of his small fingers wrapped around hers. Her anger dissipated and her face crumpled at his sad pleading look. "Roland..." She crouched in front of him. "You don't need to do this-"

"I _have_ to," he said, tugging on her hands. "I have to save Papa, R'gina."

"But..." She hesitated, not knowing how to tell him this without hurting him. His bottom lip started quivering. "Okay," she said. "Okay. But sweetheart... If this doesn't work..." His eyes widened, like that was a possibility he had never considered before, and she mentally slapped herself. "For whatever reason," she carried on, undeterred, "I need you to know that it isn't your fault and that your Papa would be proud of you for being so brave."

"You don't think I can save him?" he asked, nearly crying.

"No," she rushed to say. "Roland, that's not what I..." She took a deep breath. "Your Mama and Papa love each other very much," she began, "and she tried to save him earlier. But it didn't work. I just... I don't want you to be disappointed if your kiss doesn't break the spell either."

He swallowed down his tears and sucked in a deep breath. His little chest puffed out. His brave face, Robin had called it.

"Okay," he said through an adorable lisp that made her want to take him into her arms and shield him from this cruel and dark world forever.

_**...**_

"I don't want him to do this."

The Princess looked to her side, at the older woman's profile. Her face was blank, expressionless, as she watched Emma explain to Roland what he had to do before they led the young boy to his father. Snow White took her step-mother's hand. Regina looked to the contact, startled, but Snow White had already removed her hand and stepped away.

She swallowed down her fear and watched as Roland climbed onto the couch beside his father and pressed a kiss to Robin's blue cheek. She waited, breath held, for the gust of wind and pure blinding light to signify the spell's end. But it never came. And the only sounds they heard were Roland's chocked sobs as he leaned over his father's form.

Marian tried to comfort him but he resisted her touch, pulling away from her to get to his father. Regina was tempted to take a step toward the boy, but then she caught Emma Swan's eyes and the urge to wrap her hand around her neck and yell, "I warned you," was so overwhelming she nearly did it.

"I've seen this before," Charming said after Roland had calmed enough to allow his mother to hold him. The boy sat emotionless in her lap, his head on her shoulder and eyes dead. That is until David spoke, then they flicked upward to him, curious.

"With Abigail. Frederick was turned into a statue... The gold got in the way."

"Frederick is alive," Snow pointed out. "Well... I mean he's not a statue anymore. So how did you..."

"The water from Lake Nostos," he answered.

Emma stepped forward optimistically. "We got any of that here?"

"Unfortunately not," Regina answered, arms crossed over her chest as she stared in disdain down at the frozen man.

She was tempted to throw a fireball at him just to see if he would melt. Idiot. An absolute idiot. Children here knew better than to take free treats from strangers. Children! And his stupidity had landed them in this mess. What if it had been Roland? God, she'd have killed him. Yes, she would have killed him.

No, who she really needed to kill was that witch. That icy bitch who thought she could just stroll into her town and curse her-

"Gina?"

Her eyes snapped up quickly to Roland's quiet call of her name. She realised it had started to snow around her and that the flames in the fireplace had blazed to life. She gained control of her emotions and reined her magic in. The snow disappeared, the fire died down and her scowl went away.

She looked at the little boy. He implored her with his eyes to come closer. She didn't move, wouldn't. It would mean going near _that_ woman and right now she wasn't sure she would be able to without physically harming her. And she wouldn't take that chance. Not even for Roland. Said boy huffed a breath and scampered off his mother's lap to her. She bent to his level.

He whispered, "You should try."

She shook her head empathetically, "Roland-"

"Gina, you _gotta_ try," he said again, voice louder now. "Papa said you're soul-"

She pressed her fingers over his lips. He stopped talking immediately but his eyes continued, pleading and hopeful, "You have to, Gina." And again, at his pleading look... She caved.

_**...**_

"I'd really like _not_ to have an audience for this," she said again, nearly snarling this time.

They all stared back, their cases having already being made. Marian; to ensure she would not use her magic to harm Robin, a ridiculous idea to all but her. Roland; he refused to leave until Regina tried to save his papa. Snow because, well she was Snow and having her, the only other adult in room on her side, made the task seem less daunting. The princess's unwavering hope was calming this time instead of annoying. And of course, the pixie-haired school teacher was never so much as seen without her husband, so Charming was in the room as well.

"Well get on with it then," his expression seemed to say. Snow gave her an encouraging look and with a breath of courage, Regina turned to Robin's unmoving form.

_Third time's the charm_, some part of her mocked, laughing at her for agreeing to this humiliation. Marian and Roland's kiss not working meant nothing; Robin loved them and they loved him. No one would fault them for not being able to save him because they were heroes, there would be theories and assurances and reassurances... But if her kiss didn't work... Well, then it meant only one thing - their love wasn't mutual. And of course, the fault would be with her, for believing someone as good as him could _ever_ fall for someone like her.

Roland's voice came to her then, his previous words of, "Gina, you _gotta_ try."

Try. That was all he asked of her. And if humiliation and hurt and heartbreak was the price to pay for that look to be wiped off Roland's face then she would gladly do it. She leaned forward before she could talk herself out of it, and pressed her lips to his. The iciness of them made her jerk back instinctively, but only a split second before that pure light of blinding white was finally seen, until that gust of wind was finally felt and that gasp of breath was finally heard.

Snow and Charming came closer, gasping as his skin thawed and colour returned to him, as the ice faded to show... well, him. He looked around quickly, as if trying to make sense of things, but stopped when his eyes landed on her. Regina felt as if her breath had been knocked from her lungs under his blue stare. She woke him up. She broke the curse. She...

He tried to sit up, wincing as he tried to move his limbs. "Frozen yogurt next time," Robin joked, groaning in pain when Roland sprang into his arms with the joyful exclamation of, "Papa!"

Regina stepped back, away from the scene, not willing to believe that it had actually worked, that she had actually... That he actually...

She hadn't realised she was backing away to the door until she saw Marian by it.

"Don't," she said, voice hoarse. "You don't have to leave. It's clear he's..." She lifted her chin, and even though her eyes were glassy, said, "He loves you."

And then she was out the door, shortly followed by the Charmings, leaving Regina alone with the Locksleys.

Robin had stood, Roland tucked laughingly under his arm. His expression turned serious when he saw her, clearly about to leave.

"Wait," he said quickly.

He set his son down and went to her. Reflexively, she took one back, and cursed herself at that stubborn spark to his eyes as he took two more. He held his hands up, like she was a frightful horse he was trying not to scare away, but didn't stop until he was right in front of her.

"Regina," he breathed, a small smile when he was finally close enough to touch her.

Her breathing hitched at his voice and the hands suddenly on her waist. His scent flooded her senses; pine and wood, freshly cut grass and wet earthy musk.

"You smell like forest," she breathed, millimeters from his lips. They met hers with a chuckle, moved against hers with the quiet, "You saved me," before he kissed her.

It was short and tentative, unsure of the many _how's_ to come but certain in the _why_, firm with the promise of love. They pulled apart much too soon, resting their foreheads against each other and simply breathing, eyes closed, just glad to have the other near.

"You saved me," he said again, a note of wonder in his sigh. She leaned back to look at him. He brought his hand to her cheek, eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile grew wider, "My beautiful heroine, Regina."


End file.
